The Kur Prince and Princess
by Rain C. Frosty
Summary: Is Zak not fully Kur yet? Full summary inside. The first chapter is short because it's the Prologue annd it helps you understand the story. The better it dose the sooner i will update! Yes! I'm back from vacation! WILL BE RE WRITEN!
1. The Hidden Room

Argost finds a rock with the last key to kur on it, Witch may prove that everything people thought about Kur, was all just to cover up the truth.

Prologue

* * *

"H-h-o-w-w-w? How could i have lost kur to a child!" Argost yelled as he walked back inn forth in Kur's tomb, AKA, Zak's tomb. (sorry, just had to say that). He was healed after the battle for Kur. Munya was standing on one side of the room silently. Argost picked up his death worm venom wand and throw it at the wall.

He turned around to picked it up, but instead, saw it went right throw the wall and into a hidden room. A big smile came on his face as he told munya to take down the wall. They walked in the room and when argost saw what was at the end of the room, his eyes were as big as his face! (okay, maybe not that big)

"We might have mist a little detail." He said as he laughed evilly. Munya picked up a rock that had the outline of a girl, her arms spread out in the sky with lightning surrounding her. To the left of her, a boy, holding a claw like thing, Show his eyes.....Glowing. The boy had a kings crown above him, while the girl had a queens crown, above her.

* * *

Please review!


	2. Tika

Chapter 2 people!

* * *

Tika's POV

I stood in the doorway, looking outside. Everyone Else at the orphanage had gone out side, but me. I could see a storm coming. It would hit in at least 10 minutes. We have to stay outside for and hour and a hafe. It's not that i don't like Rain, it's lightning. Ever since my parents died I've had a strange power to were i can tell when a storm will hit days before it dose, but, only storms that have lightning, lots of light. That's why I'm in this dirt hole. I toke my friends advise and told my old Orphanage leader and they put me in this one, The one for the nut cases.

I have one power i have never told anyone about. When these big storms come, they seem to try to kill me! Lightning will strike right by me and would hit me if i didn't move in time. I have to sneak out every time a storm comes because my first Orphanage caught on fire cause it tyred to hit me when i was inside!

But there are people out here, if the storm hits here when there all out here. I could put them in danger, or worst, they could think I'm a freak and torture me! Okay, maybe I'm being a little to dramatic here but this is serious!

I was pushed outside by one of the workers, who then closed and locked the door. I thought the only thing to do was to go hide in the near by tree. I climbed to the top and just sat there for a good 30 min. I could see the clouds to the storm now. I looked up, only to see a purple airship thingy. It landed in the parking lot and two men came out. One was like a skeleton, the other like a Zombie! They walked in the Orphanage.

A few moments later, They walked out with my team leader, Addy. I knew why they were after that, Adoption.

Now most people would think i would want to be adopted to get out of here, but, I'd be betraying my real mom and dad so i always try to think of ways to get them to hate me. I thought if i just hid in the tree, they would never see me, boy, i was wrong.

About 5 min. later i jumped and almost fell of the tree when i heard someone say,

"You know, you could get injured if you fell." I looked down to see Addy, skeleton man and zombie. the skeleton guy went on, "I know tons of people who had to go to the hospital for falling out of a tree." I started to go down, but, stopped when i heard Addy say,

"These nice people want to interview the crazy weather kid. O! There she is." Now i hated Addy, so , i opened my big mouth and said,

"I'm not a weather kid because they tell you all the weather, Addy." Now Addy hated it when you talk to her like that and when you call her Addy and not Miss. Danae. But i went on, "I only can tell when a storm is coming. And you just keep doubting me but when a huge storm comes and you and your slaves are outside, I'll be inside and safe while get what you deserve." Dang, it felt so good to mouth off at her.


End file.
